Prussia's crush
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: this is hungary x prussia and you x prussia yeah like i said i do one-shot trades


you yell trying to get the mans attention. "Hm…I mean I was so caught up in my awesomeness I didn't even notice you" Prussia said. But you knew something was on his mind you always noticed him snatching small glances at another country by the name of Hungary.

"Ha I know what your problem is." you laugh patting Prussia's back. "And what do think it is?" Prussia asked. "You think someone is just as awesome as you." you laugh secretly hurt a little. "Yeah right no one is as awesome as me!" Prussia said. "Well then she's runner up." you laughed.

"Who's she?" he asked pretending he didn't know what you were talking about. "Hungary of coarse" you laugh. "Pft she is not even awesome enough for me to occupy her vital regions." Prussia blurted already knowing that was completely untrue. "I see you starring at her all the time so don't try and lie to Me." you announced. "Fine she's cute that's it." Prussia said in complete denial.

For the next couple of days you had been hanging around Hungary. You noticed her attention if it wasn't on yaoi it was on the young piano player Roderich.

"So Hungary?" you asked as she was sweeping the floor. "Yes?" she responded. "What are your feelings towards Prussia?" you asked. "Why do you ask this?" she stopped sweeping to look at you. "Oh I'm just curious?" you responded. "Well I think he's really full of himself not much unlike America." she spat. "So you hate him." you said turning around and grabbing a duster and starting to dust.

"While hates a strong word I mean I can't really say I talk to him much but he doesn't seem like the type of guy I want to hang around with." she said beginning to sweep again.

After the day you left it was sort of tiring listening to Hungary rant about yaoi all day but you needed to find out how she felt about your dear friend and secret crush Gilbert.

"I'm back." you yell as it echoes through the halls and Prussia comes running to you with questions about his secret love.

"Well what does she think about me does she think I'm awesome?" he asked you weren't sure how to break it to him so you tried letting him off easy.

"Well she doesn't exactly like you. But she doesn't really know you but I'm sure if you got to know each other more she might like you more." you said. "While then that's what I'll do tomorrow." he said going into his bedroom to plan on showing her how cool and awesome he really was. You sat in your bedroom thinking you might get France to help you if things get screwed up somehow.

_The next day…_

You and France were choosing Prussia's outfit that might impress Hungary.

"Maybe he should dress like a fag I mean doesn't Hungary like those types of guys." France pointed out. "yeah but then she might think I am one and not like me unless I get a boyfriend but even then its not the right type of like." Prussia pointed out. "While maybe classy like Austria I mean she looks at him a lot." you pointed out which seemed to make Prussia mad.

"Why would she like that nobody he's so old fashioned and he's not even awesome…' Prussia yelled. In a way you were really hurt that he liked this fag lover so much. "Well anyways she'll like me better anyways…" Prussia said. "And how do you know that." you point out. "Well I don't but I do." he said confusing you and himself.

Within an hour he was on his way out "well just tell me how it goes." you said. Hoping it went well because you wanted him to be happy even if you weren't.

You and France sat talking all day about his days in chibitalia till Prussia came bursting through the door crying. You rushed to his side.

"Now why is the most awesome Prussia crying?" you asked leading him to the couch where France sat. "While I was over there getting to know Hungary I think Austria got jealous and he proposed to her." Prussia said wills little sobs in between words. "Well what'd she say?" France asked. "She didn't say it she screamed it." Prussia stated. "Well what'd she scream?" France asked. "She screamed yes. "Oh sorry." France and you both said at the same time. "Well you know what." you said. "What?" Prussia asked looking at you with teary eyes. "I like you and I think you are way awesome then lame Austria." you stated.

"Well I like you to much more then fan-girl Hungary." Prussia said getting up and pulling you into a kiss… leaving a stunned France sitting on the couch. And a happy Prussia and a delighted yora standing in the middle of the room in a tight embrace and a loving kiss…

~fin~


End file.
